


A Parisian New Years

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: In Darkness (2018)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, New Year's Eve, Oral, Paris - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty/Fluffy) Fanfics – Bonus daySofia and Darrian celebrate New Year’s Eve in Paris.
Relationships: Sofia McKendrick/ Original Male Character





	A Parisian New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Set one year after the events of the film, 2019.

The city of Paris was abuzz with activity, everyone preparing to celebrate the incoming New Year. Most people appeared to be going to various parties around the city, be they big or small.

Sofia, however, had no such plans. She people watched from her seat at a café, her fingers idly tapping a random tune on the table. She was soon joined by a tall, man with dark hair.

“Penny for your thoughts,” he asked her in a distinct American accent.

She smiled and placed her hand in his large one. “Just thinking,” she said.

“About?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Things.”

The man lightly chuckled.

Sofia rested her head on his wide shoulders. “How was work, my love?" she asked him.

“Busy,” he replied. “How was practice?”

“Good,” she simply replied.

The man, named Darrian, smiled and the couple continued to sit in relative silence, enjoying the moment.

“Ready to go?” Sofia asked her companion.

Darrian nodded. The duo headed back to their apartment hand in hand.

“Are you hungry?” Darrian asked her. “I can make some pasta or something.

Sofia shook her head and hugged him, inhaling his sweet, musky scent.

Darrian smiled and kissed the top of her head. He rested his cheek on her soft blonde hair, his large hands gently rubbing her back.

Sofia leaned up and kissed him on the lips; he eagerly returned the kiss, grinning as he kissed her.

His right hand slowly went to her rear and gave it a firm squeeze through her skirt. He reached up with his left hand and cupped her face.

She giggled into Darrian’s lush lips. Sofia reached up and held his face, savoring the sweet taste of his lips. She slowly ran her hands to the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. She ran her hands down his firm abs to his jeans; she deftly undid them and slipped her hand into them. She palmed his member through his briefs.

He moaned into her lips. He lifted her up with no effort and carried her into the tiny bedroom. Darrian placed her on the bed and removed her top and skirt. He kneaded her tiny bar-covered breasts in his massive hands, making her nipples perk up. He pulled the cup of her lacey bra down on her right boob and licked the tiny bud with his tongue, causing Sofia to emit a soft moan of bliss. He took it in his mouth and swirled his tongue around, the nub.

Sofia nibbled her lower lip. She threaded her hand in Darrian’s thick dark hair, holding it close to her chest as she subconsciously arched her back. Her nipple was soon standing at full attention.

He slowly pulled away and kisses a trail of delicate kisses down her torso to the hem of her panties. He tenderly tugged them off her slender hips, tossing them to the floor. He dotted the area with more kisses.

Sofia licked her lips in anticipation as he gently spread her low lips. He licked a stripe up her essence.

“Oh,” she sighed as his tongue flicked over her clit at the top of her opening.

Darrian dived in, devouring his lover’s pussy with zeal. He soon had her squirming on the bed, the sensation in her honeypot building ever so slowly. She interweaved her fingers in his shoulder-length hair and tightly held his head to her core.

Once she was soaked, Darrian pulled away and removed his jeans and underwear.

Sofia reached down in between them and gave him several pumps, making his organ hard in no time.

Darrian groaned at her touch. He still couldn’t get over how skillful she was at giving him a hand job. Of course, she was a master concert pianist so she was extremely skilled in that regard.

He took his manhood from her, lifted her legs so that both her ankles were resting on his left shoulder, and placed the tip at her wet entrance. He burrowed his throbbing erection inside her tight cave. He slowly rolled his hips, his rigid cock sliding in and out of her pussy with ease.

“Shit, you feel amazing,” Darrian moaned.

Sofia could only moan in response. His length felt absolutely heavenly inside her, the tip hit her g-spot with each thrust.

He reached down and began to rub her clit, making her moan louder. She gripped the comforter with her right hand while her left one held onto Darrian’s thigh; her nails left red marks in their wake. Sofia’s mind was a blur as he fucked her with raw abandon.

“Yes,” she breathlessly said as the distinct tingle in her crotch began to grow. “Yes! Oh yes! I… I… I…”

She let out a lust-filled wail as her orgasm hit her hard. She bucked her hips into Darrian’s hands as her legs shook; her pussy lips twitched around his cock.

Darrian soon followed. He groaned as he squirted his hot sperm deep inside her. He threw his head back as he bucked his hips. He panted as he recovered. He scooped her up in his lap and hugged her close, planting a soft kiss on her temple.

Sofia smiled as she snuggled against Darrian’s wide chest. She couldn’t have asked for a better way to end the year and couldn’t wait for 2020.


End file.
